Forgotten Darkness
by Lady HexaKnight
Summary: A generation ago, a murder of two monarchs left a warning kept secret from the heir and his brother that the killer would return one day for the next King and Queen of the MagiKoopa Kingdom. That time is now... Rp turned story about MagiKoopas.
1. Author's note

Hey Guys,

Yeah, I know it's been a while and take it from me, no excuse, except loosing the muse, to updating. But here's something. I've been writing something for a week now and from some of my friends found it enjoying and wanted me to post it. So here's something new.

This little writing started out as an Rp between a friend and me with our own ideas of some of the characters including originals. As you will see from the beginning it is written as an Rp and there has been some written before this which I think is not needed for this. Since my friend doesn't Rp anymore, I decided to continue the story line and test my skill as a writer. Also, this was not written for chapters, I'm separating them where I deem appropriate.

For the story, we went with the Super Mario Galaxy guidebook saying that Kamella is the ruler of all MagiKoopas, so we gave her a Kingdom also a King. This King's name also happened to be Kamek, but he is not Bowser's Kamek, aka the Original Kamek. We thought the name fit. XD Also, Kamella may seem very weak in this that is because she is an old woman around 70 or so, and she is recovering from a hard attack which almost took her life. Plus, this was written at a spur of the moment kind of deal, so yeah, please bear with me. XD

I do hope you enjoy this,

-LHK

Copyright:

Kamella (except her personality) and the MagiKoopa species belong to Nintendo. This is just for fun, I do not own them. I do own the Original Characters and their personalities.


	2. Chapter 1

Time had passed and it has been about a month since the eldest of the Prideaux children had left. From inside of a blocked off hospital room, talking and perhaps some small laughter could be heard through the closed door. It was the Queen and who else… it sounded like Guron? If it is him, this is a first for the laughter.

Walking down the medical wing was the old King. He walked up to the door of his wife's room and gave a light tap with his cane.

There was chuckling heard from behind the door then it opened, revealing Guron. "Ah, speaking of," he smirked. He stepped aside, allowing the King to enter and Kamella smiled at seeing her husband, "Kamek." Guron glanced between the two, "Well, I best be off, Mom wanted to drag me off to get a few things for the new house." He bowed his head with a smile, "Good day, Majesties." Kamella lightly waved him off before directing her eyes to her husband, "Hmm."

The King nodded. He entered and sat beside his wife, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly well, thank you but also wondering when you're going to let me out of here. Cabin fever is getting to me." She took his hand in hers, "And what about you?"

"I'm alright, I suppose." He shrugged, "Same ol', same ol'. Actually, I kinna miss Astrid and her two little ones..."

"Ah yes, the new addition to this family. Perhaps her new little one has hatched by now. Any news from her?"

"Oh, yes. A week ago. A lovely, little girl. Astrid sounded just glorious about it, too!" He chortled, "Ah, so sad that Astrid cannot stand being here any longer. She nearly begged for my permission to let her go back home. I'd like to keep her here, but seeing that gloomy, little face just breaks my heart." He sighed, "She doesn't like being a princess. Never has."

"Indeed but when she's here, she sure does take command of things." Kamella sighed, "Another girl to the family, that's good." She stopped, eyes turning solemn, "…Any news about our other girl?"

He shrugged, "Not that I've heard..." He wriggled uncomfortably, tapping his fingers nervously against the tip of his cane.

Kamella shook her head lightly, not liking to hear that. Guron visits every once (The first one surprised even her) in a while to check up on the Queen, and their talk would turn to Vinatra. He hasn't heard anything either. She saw the King's movement, "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing... nothing," He tried to assure her, "Just that... well, I hope Vinatra's alright. If not, I'll hang myself for it..."

His wife frowned, "Hang yourself?" Suddenly, the castle literally shook followed by a loud deafening demonic roar. On the side of the castle were once a balcony was, was nothing but broken glass and stone, seeing like it was broken from the inside out. On the grass below, landed a dragon, hellish red scales, black talons and horns, a mist of black covering its feet, wings leathery long. It grew longer and taller until it let out another deafening roar, bearing long, sharp fangs. Its eyes had no pupils, no white, just a solid blackness.

The king gasped and held on tight as the castle began to shake. He heard the surprised yelps of his subjects around the castle, screaming about a monster outside. He made his way out of the room and toward the balcony, but found nothing. He stood and gazed in horror at the dragon before him. He took a step back and held his hands to his ear-holes, "Guaaards!"

The dragon glared to the balcony, to the King. On the back of its left shoulder was what seemed to be a tribal flame tattoo, one that looked familiar seen at the same spot on the current High Red Mage…? Off to the side of the King, came a moan from a woman in a green dress and white hair. Renae propped herself up onto her knees, putting a hand to her bleeding head. The dragon let out a forceful roar just as guards surrounded it.

The king snapped his fingers, "Nurses. Tend to those hurt." He bit his lip and looked up to the dragon as his hands grabbed his cane fiercely. They began to glow white and sparkle. He raised his hand toward it, "Fire!"

The dragon cried out once attacked. He started to thrash, swinging its long tail. Hearing that, Renae's eyes bolted open. She got to her feet and away from the nurse to the King, "Kamek, no!" Far away, in a darkened room dawned with candle light, three women watched ghastly at a floating, glowing orb, seeing the scene before them of the dragon at Prideaux castle. Chains rattling and vicious yells came from the one not far from them. "Agatha! You've seen what she's done to her own husband, break their link!" yelled Lanna. "I'm trying! She's strong!" returned Agatha. The words traveled sweetly through the dragon's head: "Servant, find me and release me!"

The King yelled, "Cease fire! Barricade!" The soldiers did as ordered and soon a large, blue force enclosed the large dragon. He pointed the tip of his cane toward the dragon and sent out a yellow beam of light. This beam hit the blue force and soon it crystallized into a magic-controlling substance. He turned to Renae and growled, "The HELL is this?!"

"I don't know what's happening but that's my son!" Renae caught her breath, "Before he changed, he grabbed his head and yelled out in pain, his eyes turned black and he start to change into that!" She pointed to the dragon. "I have a feeling it's not his fault!"

The king cringed. "It might be your son, but this is MY palace and people! Priorities." He turned to the soldiers, "Put him down! Chains! Whatever you have! I'm not going to have a dragon thrashing this place!" He turned sharply toward Renae, "And YOU'RE paying for damages." He stomped off, probably to the lab for a way to make the huge dragon small or something.

Renae huffed. She didn't care about the damages at the moment, hell she'll pay them but she was more concerned with what has happened to her son. She worried for her son and for the people he's going to harm… Renae wasn't well known for magic but she had very strong senses and she sensed that her son wasn't doing this or had changed on purpose, she knew Guron would never do this or allow it. "Guron…" She gazed down to the dragon, whose black eyes glared toward them. Release me… Renae gasped sharply, hearing the words telepathically. They were harsh and full of deep callous, sounding quite opposite of Guron himself. Even the voice wasn't the same, it was deeper and darker. Renae turned her eyes to the retreating King, knowing he must have heard as well. Now…

The king spun around sharply and rushed back to where he had been before. The intensity of the voice sent a slight chill down his spine and a fury that awakened the protective king within him. On all accounts, safety of his people and his family mattered most no matter who was the cause of the insecurity. He jumped off the balcony and floated down to the ground level. He waved his cane and a simultaneous glow shot down to the dragon. This was a much more powerful blow; one that can only be mastered by the king of magikoopa. It pinned the dragon to immobilization. "What do _you_ want?" He snarled, "What _are_ you going to do, whoever you are?!"

The Lady Talosan watched from the perch on high, too surprised to speak as the beast snarled under the blast. He glared at the King, fortune with them that he was immobile. My Mistress has awakened. I must free her… I am her loyal servant, her pet… Release me now.

The king crossed his arms, "And who is this Mistress? Why on earth would she be _in my CASTLE_? Besides, we do not allow pets here. I'm sure there's a hotel two towns over that does."

A rumble in the creature's throat erupted, it sounded hoarse. He was laughing, telepathically as well.

"Personally, I thought that was a _horrible_ joke on my part." The king said crudely. He sat down and tapped his forehead, trying to think of a way to fix this... someway...

You don't know?! The dragon would have grinned if able. Back in the far away room, Agatha began to teeter back. Her youngest sister stood behind her. Vinatra gave an uncharacteristic snarl, "NO!" just as Agatha fell back into Clara's arms, exhausted. Each attention turned to the glowing orb of the scene at the castle; the dragon's eyes widened and in the mist of darkness of them, maize irises appeared twinkling in the welcomed sunlight. His mental voice shrieked painfully and the sound of bones adjusting themselves went through around them. Guron was slowly changing back.

The king watched, taking a step back from his previous sitting place. Gosh, he was filled with pure rage right now.

Seeing her opportunity with the sisters distracted, Vinatra swiped her claws at them. Lucky, the chains around her wrists prevented her from going too close. She tugged hard at them, curling her lips nastily. "You old hags! Let me go! Let me go!" The three sisters stared at her, Clara helping Agatha, Lanna taking hold of the floating eye and placing it in her own socket, "No, you must learn," she said. With that, Lanna and her sisters turned, heading for the door. Vinatra snarled, glaring through narrow eyes, the color emerald solely replaced by darkest shadow, "Release me! You will rue the day I am free!" Once her sisters were through, Lanna, gazing to Vinatra, shook her head and closed the door. The thought of Vinatra, a kind, caring, loving woman resulted to this lingered on the three fates. On the grass of the castle, there no longer stood a dragon but a MagiKoopa. Boy, was he a mess compared to last seen. Clothes shredded, hair falling forward over his face and messy, Guron kept his head low, propped up on his hands and knees. His whole body visibly shook from cold and from the experience. Other than that, he didn't move, too much in a shock, his mind coming out of the fog.

The king waved his hand once more and the intensity of the magical net pinning Guron down loosened. He approached the man cautiously, knowing better than to let his guard down. He kneels down beside him and grunts, waiting quietly for a sign of consciousness before doing any thing else. He raised his hand and the soldiers let down their arms and took a step back.

Guron blinked a few, trying to focus. He raised a hand to his lowered face, holding the shaking appendage in hazy sight before lowering it again to steady himself. He didn't pay much attention around him, too busy trying to process what happened and trying to stop his shakiness.

The king waited for Guron to come to full attention. He spoke up, "Kid, what was that all about? I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

"I-I don't know…" he said, breath shuddering a little, his voice returned to normal. "I don't know how to explain it... I felt pain, my vision darkened. I saw through a haze, I didn't have control of myself even though I tried to fight it like if someone was there—No… someone _was_ there. A voice…calling me servant, telling me to find and release it…I had no other choice but to obey, like it was controlling me. It sounded like—no, it couldn't be but it did—" Guron stopped, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. His heart pounding at the mere thought of it.

The king rubbed his chin, "Hmmph... That doesn't sound good at all... Tell me, did that voice sound like it was coming from the castle?"

Guron shook his head. "No, it sounded distant yet near." He glanced up to his father-in-law, face pale with the expression mimicking his distress inside. "It sounded like Vinatra..."

The King fell back. He rubbed his eyes, "Oooh no... no... no no no no!" He threw his cane down, "Blast it! I should have known!" He stood up and huffs madly.

Guron stood, wobbly at first but he retained his balance. "What?" The mage took note of the King's actions. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Guron paused, his face turning hard. "Where did she go? Where did you send her?"

The King turned his back to Guron and stepped away, "I don't know! I don't know!" He kicked the dirt on the ground, "Those old crones probably did something to her..." He snorted, "Kamella!"

"What old crones?!" Guron kept his distance. He was mad; thankfully he keeps it in check by letting his expressions only show it. He bared his fangs, "I thought she changed?! She seemed it to me!" He should have known…

The King held up his hand, "No, she didn't do anything. She just knows who those women are! Before you make assumptions, calm yourself, son!" He snapped his fingers, "I'm not letting you move until I'm sure you won't turn into some giant lizard again."

Eyes focused on the King, Guron glanced away. He didn't like the fact that he and his family were being used. He closed his eyes, letting his face become neutral as he sucked in a deep breath before releasing it. Eyes open, he turned back to the King. "You were saying, sir?" he asked, placing his hand on top his temple. The headache he had now being felt; unknown to him at the second that the link between his wife and him was broken.

"Uufff, nothing..." The King said. He made his way back into the castle and towards the medical wing. He called out for Kamella

Guron stared after the King, a bit baffled. He allowed the guard to take him. Hell, he certainly didn't want that happening again; caution for all was needed for now. Kamella sat waiting on her bed, troubled ever since this started. What else could she have done? When she heard her husband, she glanced to the door. "Still in here, Kamek." Once he was inside the room, she questioned, "Is everything alright? What is going on?"

"Who were those three women you met with?"

The Queen's brow rose, but she did not question. She was better off giving the answer to him. Leaning back to her pillow, she nodded for the King to sit as she figured out what to say if it wasn't shared before. "They are Clara, Lanna, and Agatha Moirae; powerful MagiKoopa sisters that live with immortality and the gift of strong foresight. You also happened to be related to them through me. I am their descendent through my mother. When I was young, they use to visit my mother once every blue moon, you could say. Since my mother passed on, I have not seen then until a few months ago. They came with a warning and a will to prevent it as from they told me and I have told you. My mother always told me they were like guardians here to try and prevent something awful happening even if they appear and act quite the opposite." Kamella hoped that enlightened a little of it.

"Well, this 'awful' happening, they are causing it and not preventing it!" The King roared, "I don't care what you do, but banish them! You're a Queen for goodness sake; immortality reins nothing over God's divine. Guron has been succumbed into a demon spell by a certain voice, and since they're appearance, it's been nothing but weird acts here and there! I've a right to raise my suspicion!"

Kamella stared blankly at her husband, her heart rate picking up. Her breath coursed through her nose slightly heavy as her claws griped the sheets, almost tearing them. Time passed as she thought. With quiet words, she nodded in agreement, he was right. All of it pointed so. "It shall be done." But the small lingering trust of her mother still sat with the old Queen.


	3. Chapter 2

Two days followed that happening. The small candle light illuminated the darkened room enough to distinct the far shadows, keeping the visibility short. The temperature was cool, matching the heart of the only person inside. The jangle of chains followed the footsteps of the occupant. Vinatra traced her claw against the wall as she walked along side it. The look of abhorrence upon her face matched her constant thoughts. With a screech, she sliced her claws, grinding them against the stone surface, leaving claw marks behind. The old hags… They had known of her, she thought with a frown. And while she was docile and her other side was in control, they thought to get rid of her but that only proved to awaken her early… Over the months, she has been getting stronger while her other goody side fought it and got weaker.

"Fools… they only delay the inevitable…" Vinatra sneered. She will get out. She will find a way and when she does, they will pay. The shuffling of her movements brought her attention to the rattling chains around her ankles and wrists. "Curse these chains!" she growled, tugging at the ones on her wrists. These shackles hindered her in magic and in energy and unknown to their prisoner, slowly draining her.

_The crones had planned this! With the envelope—!_ "Wait." A grin spread across her face, "Father..." _Yes, father… The hags had given him the envelope and he acted like he knew not what would happen… Old cowardly fool… Only blood can release me. _As Vinatra thought, she began to carve a small symbol into the wall surface_. Sister is too far away and so is brother. My servant has been cut off from me for the moment. I do have something in store for the King and Queen. Yes, father will do nicely… _Finished, Vinatra glanced over her shoulder to the windowless door. _What they don't know won't hurt them… yet and soon, I'll be free._ She then placed her palm over her drawing, pressing down and letting it glow. _A few minutes and he shall arrive before me… _She smirked; _Time to win the MagiKoopa Oscar._ Covering up her corruption, letting her blackened irises be the only sign, Vinatra mustered the weakest sigh she could and went over to a shadowed corner of the room, slumping down to lay on the floor, waiting for her guest to arrive in the darkened room of the Moirae sisters residence. She had summoned her unknowing father to appear before the door.

The King knocked slightly on the door. The knob turned slowly and it creaked a little.

Vinatra sat up and smiled, glancing to the opening door, the only means of entering or exiting since the room was protected. She stood and felt it was the King through the same way she hexed him along with his summoning. With Guron, she controlled him and cursed him through their mental link. With her father, she tried to control him through blood. It was a dark (perhaps forbidden) spell she was using, one that should darken and haze the King's vision, making his only option to obey her no matter how much he fought it, if he did, just like what happened with Guron. She was sure her father must feel her corruption. "Enter father," echoed her voice sweetly, possibly added with a little seductive sing-song tone to it. "Come see what they've done to your daughter... Release me..." On any reflective surface of the room (if there is any) including spectacles, something could be seen. There seemed to be two images of Vinatra. One was of the figure that stood before the King, a figure of purple scales, black hair, and solid red eyes outlined with black. The other, a figure crumpled on the floor, unconscious; the true Vinatra.

Hours later, on the stream banked to the castle, a thick mist appeared and from that a gondola, rowing towards the personal dock, the lamp lit to enlighten the dark night. Two people aboard, the rower, wearing a cloak (he always wore that when coming to the surface) that shrouded his complexion except his horns. The other was a Royal passenger, the King of this land. Gently, Khatus paddled the boat to the dock, stopping next to it so his Majesty could get off with ease. Agatha had gained the King's trust, letting him know that if he needed him for anything, just call out her name and she would be there, for she is always watching. "Here we are, sir," said the demon-like Koopa, holding out his three fingered claw to help him out, "Easy sir."

The king nodded and silently disembarked the gondola. He didn't speak a word. How could he? How could he utter even the simplest of phrases when his mind was at a loss? The family dynamics in this one really needed some GRAVE help, but then again... what royal family doesn't? He held on tighter to his cowl in an unconscious effort to keep himself warm and made his way into the palace. He would give his palace up. He would give all his riches just so he could have a family not hellbent on destroying each other for even one day.

Khatus sighed with a hung head and glanced back to the exiting King. Indeed, this was dire but his fate was strong. This will see through. The demon-like Koopa shifted his hold on the paddle, steering the boat to where it came from, into the disappearing mist where it vanished. Just as Agatha told the King, Kamella sat in her husband's study in her wheelchair. For several hours, she worriedly waited for news of her missing husband from the searching guard. She didn't eat or rest, she was too worried; how he disappeared… On her lap rested one of the King's Rex Cats, the other one laid in the cat bed next to the desk. The warmth of the cat's skin to her scales only did so much to comfort as she gazed out of the window to the gardens below, praying that her love was alright.

Soon a tired, old face appeared in the study. It was the King. He looked down to Kamella, and not even the faintest of smiles (those he was so well known for) crept across his beak. He wasn't in the mood for any games. He didn't care what the outcome would be, or that it will all be over soon. What he hated was that he even had to go through this.

The heads of the two kittens perked up upon hearing their master come in, each giving a meow, going over to him. Kamella glanced up to her husband; the worried face vastly took happy relief as she wrapped her arms around him in the strongest hug she could manage in her weakened state, "Kamek." She let go and cupped both hands softly to his face. "Where have you been? Are you alright?" The Queen studied his worn face before hers took on strict anger, "Say the words and the three will go straight to the guillotine next time they show themselves!" she couldn't manage the yell but her words were bitter strong.

The King paid no mind to the kittens. He only returned Kamella's greeting with an unimpressed glare. "I've been to hell and back." He said it bitterly, something not often found in his jokes. He took her arms off himself but gave a kiss to her forehead despite his bitter demeanor. "Kamella, Kamella, Kamella, what have I ever done to you?"

"What?" The angered dropped. She stared into his face, completely surprised by his words that she was at a lost of her own. "What is that suppose to mean?" The Queen's brow lowered. "Don't give me that look and tone, Kamek Prideaux. You've been gone for several hours on end after disappearing like you did and you come back with a question like that while I sat here, sick with worry, waiting for the guard to bring any word of you!" Kamella rested her hands in her lap, tightening the fabric of her robes into her forming fists. Her bottom fangs bore slightly. "I don't know if I should now be angered, insulted, or concerned along with my confusion; perhaps a mix of all! How dare you say that like I'm a convict? I've never did anything to you except tried to be your wife and your Queen the best I know how, especially now! I try to do what I think is best! I know I've done a lot of costly past mistakes… but you said lets face them now no matter what!"

As she tried to yell, Kamella's wan face suddenly flushed. At the moment, it felt so good to have her old spark back that was until her body reminded the Queen of her condition. Kamella lowered her head, trying to suppress the sick and weak feeling that she hated, was taught to hate so long ago. But with all the current happenings and what she was recently told, she couldn't fight it any more; a depression was upon her. The Queen's expression turned sadly, rarely ever seen with her. She let loose her balled fists and the robes within them. Kamella glanced to the King._ How can I possibly be with him and protect him…if I'm like…this… _She then looked away, ashamed of what has become of her. You could tell a few things lingered in the old Queen, some things she didn't have any idea how to let him know and it hurt.

The King's bitter demeanor hardened. It loosened suddenly, returning slowly to his usual soft featured face upon seeing the sad look his wife just sent him, also noticing her flush. He let out a deep sigh through his nostrils as he thought. Was she really worried about him? She couldn't be the cause of this in her condition. Could it be something else as well? The King bent down as far as his old bones would let him, glancing toward Kamella's face. "Kamella… I'm sorry," he spoke softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. With all that's happening I'm at a loss…" He ran his hand down his tired face then frowned when the Queen didn't look back toward him. "I'm alright… See?" He placed his hand on hers, leaning forward on his cane. "I can see that you aren't. Kamella…what's the matter?"

Kamella turned back, her sad teal-grey eyes glancing into her husband's worried emerald ones. "I was worried for you; just disappearing like that scared me… and," she paused. To lie; to tell him to wait until morning after today; was it for the best for both of them to wait; no, that was never good for him and even her in the long run. "And you would be upset too," a tear slid down her face, "if the doctor told you that you may not walk again." The Queen then lowered her head in shame. "I won't be doing many things with you anymore, Kamek."

The old man's heart plummeted as did his expressionless face; this took him by surprise. He let his mouth open and close once, not finding the right words to say, only imagining how she must feel being told she was confided to a wheelchair... He placed his other hand on top hers then pulled her into a hug, being gentle in so not to hurt her and let out a sigh. "Oh Kamella…" his voice was soft.

Slowly, Kamella wrapped her arms around him, letting another tear fall down her pallid face. She closed her eyes, feeling her husband softly patting and rubbing her back in comfort. It always felt good that he was here. After a few moments, she let go and glanced into her husband's face.

He gave a small smile and said, "Even though I didn't mind, I never did like you stepping on my toes much." She couldn't help but smile a little at that one herself. The King gave a little throaty chortle before kissing his wife. "No matter what, I still love you."

The Queen's smile to him grew a little more. After a sigh and a sniff, she wiped her eyes and cheeks with her hand. With a fine voice, she said, "I love you." She gripped his hand in her own as he ran his claws gently through the length of her white hair. "Let's head for bed," he offered, "Today was too much."

"Yes," she nodded. "Oh, I need to retrieve something from my study first." The King was caught in the middle of a yawn, asking as he finished if she wanted him to accompany her. "If you want to, dear," she replied. "It's been a long day and you look tired. Why don't you relax here before bed? I won't be gone long." He nodded in agreement before she continued, "Oh, Kamek, I left something on your desk for you."

After he watched his wife wheel out and leave, King Prideaux went over to his desk, sitting down in his chair and leaned his cane up against the woodwork. A yawn once again escaped his beak as he sat back into the cushions, getting comfy. The King gazed upon his desk, seeing what his wife left him. It seemed to be an old, slightly tattered book and on top of it was a folded piece of white paper. Curiosity getting the better of him, he retrieved the sheet and opened it. A little silver key slipped out from the movement and fell on top of the book cover next to a silver lock, which was revealed by lifting the paper. The King stared at the pink old book and the lock and key curiously before returning to the paper. A light smile crossed his beak as he read his wife's note. With a sigh, he placed the folded piece of paper back when he finished and glanced over to his two kittens that had fallen asleep in the nearby cat bed. He chuckled a little at the sight and took hold of his cane, getting up and headed for the door way. He had decided to keep his wife company and tell her of today's happening.


	4. Chapter 3

Traveling down the hallways lit by torchlight, the King did notice something odd beside the constant silence; a bare visible fog had settled in. He wondered what caused it; it wasn't that time of year. Thinking it was his spectacles, he cleaned them with the hem of his sleeve. Nope, that wasn't it, he thought after replacing the round glasses back on the bridge of his nose. It seemed only thicker now. Keeping in mind to check on this later, Papa Prideaux continued his way, unconsciously being wary. It was unknown to him at the moment that he was one of two victims of a spell-caster's hex; a dark spell that separated the chosen victim or victims from normal reality, either of or against their own will.

_ ("KAMEK!")  
_

He cringed, stopping in place. The scream wasn't vocally, it was telepathic. The fright and desperation of the Queen echoed in his mind. No sooner after the King registered that, a loud metallic crash sounded down and around the corner of the hall he was in; toward the Queen's study. He gasped and with his heart beating, rushed forward as fast as his old bones let him, calling for his wife.

The King could feel his bones beginning to ache as he rounded the corner. He spotted the wheelchair, lying upturned and on its side. "Kamella?" he called for her, moving closer but to only find the wheelchair mangled and the Queen, no where in sight. His eyebrows flew up; he scanned both ends of the hallway before returning to the wheelchair. The way the chair was angled, it was heading toward Kamella's private study when it happened. His eyes discovered something else; droplets of blood—The King quickly turned his head back toward the way he came, hearing two voices in his ear-holes.

Two of his soldiers on guard duty turned the corner, lightly chatting to one another as they headed straight for their monarch. The King called for them but the guards acted like they didn't notice him or even had heard him. The two young guards kept on marching, coming his way. King Prideaux was going to call for them again but too late, the soldiers were on top of him. The King tucked his head in, preparing to be stepped on. It didn't come and after a few moments, he looked up with confused eyes. His guards had passed through him and the wheelchair and continued on their trek like they weren't there; like ghosts…

The old King lowered his brow and watched his men turn left into another hallway before returning to the latter on the stone floor. The blood gathered into a small puddle at the base of the wheelchair and from there, he eyed, a trail of crimson liquid leading in a trickle down the hall to the Queen's study. His sight returned to the wheelchair, catching something in the corner of his eye: Kamella's glasses. He delicately removed the spectacles from their trappings, staring at the broken lens and twisted frame. His face turned hard as he bared his worn fangs, tightening the hold on his cane. A protective rage sparked in his eyes, he carefully pocketed his wife's small oval glasses and moved forward to the door; he was tired of this.

A turn to the door knob and a click to the hinge, the door easily opened allowing the King inside. Papa always felt a little unnerved when he entered his wife's study but that wasn't the feeling now. The fog followed in here as well. The torches were lit, someone was here… No, this felt unholy... The King tightened his guard as well as the grip around his cane, keeping his eyes open for anything as he continued forward. A faint retched smell came to his nose and he held back a snort. Passed the second book case, he moved on then paused, his mouth dropping and his eyebrows flying up as he spotted something that made his fragile heart almost skip a beat. On the far back table, the potion ingredient jars had been knocked down to make room on top for a long, rectangular box but from the visible padding on the inside, it looked like a coffin. But that didn't cause the King his distress; it was something in the box. It was the unmoving form of Kamella.

The aged King rushed forward. He surveyed his Queen over, finding the cause of the blood on the floor in the outside hallway; wounds to her head and upper arm, also noticing her robes were torn in places. Wasting no time, he checked for a pulse and he held back a great sigh of relief when there was one. Silently, the door to the chamber closed by itself and locked without notice, even from the King. "Don't worry Elli; I'll get you out of here…" he whispered ever so gently, "It's going to be alright…" As the husband maneuver to pick up and carry his wife out, he noticed restrains tied to her wrists and ankles. He got to work removing those first.

("Your Majesty, behind you!")

Hearing Agatha's telepathic warning, the King side-glanced over his shoulder but a little too late; with its speed, he couldn't have gotten out of the way. He cried out, rearing his head back as an excruciating pain coursed through him, prickling strongly from his stomach. The King tucked his head down, keeping his ground as he shakily reached for the wound, trying to bear the pain. A hit of unnatural strength forced him to the ground feet away. His cane landed inches near him and his glasses shattered when they hit the floor. The old man could feel the bitter taste of blood in his mouth, placing his hand on his wound, feeling his blood ooze out, and he glanced up to the assailant through wincing eyes.

A figure loomed over the King, a young woman. Her scales were rotting away, green, white, and pale yellow in spots and her dress was ripped and stained yellow in multiple places underneath new daubs of red. From the crest on the breast pocket, it was the old castle servant uniform. Her eyes and the lips of her beak were sown shut and in her right claw, she held a knife dripping with fresh blood. She seemed to be staring down at the King, possibly deciding on what to do next. Her movements were stiff, she twitched eerily, and one could hear her hard breathing.

King Kamek was taken aback by the attack then he seen something upon the dead servant woman, it was a pretty choker. It belonged to the servant girl that a council member forced upon him when he was younger to prove that he was a man in their eyes. Fortunately, nothing happened between them except conversation and a promise of they wouldn't tell of what truly happened that night. One topic of the conversation turned to her choker her mother had given her for good luck. She was nice and kept her promise as did he. He treated her as a good friend and kept an eye out for her when he could. It saddened him when he heard that she disappeared a few weeks before his parents died of illness to never be heard from again. It saddened the King now, after about two hundred years, to see what has become of his friend towering before him. There was nothing he could do, she was gone, "Yvonne…"

"No." A voice as clear as day was heard, sounding as if standing next to the corpse of the woman servant; sounding airily cool and smooth as silk, it was definitely female. The maid paused, leveling her head as the new voice continued, "The Queen." The corpse maid turned with shuffling feet and headed to the table on which the unconscious Kamella laid.

The King grunted through gritted fangs, his face torn with pain. He could feel a small pool of his life blood growing next to him on the floor, staining his clothes. No, he wasn't going to let anything else happen to Kamella but how to prevent that. By now, the servant woman had reached the unconscious Queen. She placed down the knife on the remaining area of the table not taken up by the coffin and stuck her hand into her apron pocket, pulling out something.

Papa Prideaux looked around as far as he could and noticed something that would help. With a shaky hand, the King struggled to reach his cane, almost…almost…got it! A slight twist of his arm, he aimed his cane at the corpse maid, forcing it to turn into his wand at will, but it did not happen… something else did; strange symbols appeared glowing red on the scales of the young maid corpse in front of him. King Kamek stared stunned at the symbols then tried to summon a spell, nothing came once again. Through the pain he expressed, fear came into the King's eyes as he realized what those symbols were.

A chuckle from the unknown female's voice only confirmed it; those were Krag Symbols, harmful to any MagiKoopa and these were only blocking his magic or the Royal MagiKoopa would be in more pain beside the stab wound. The symbols dimmed and disappeared as the King tried no more magic and lowered his cane in defeat. How could he fight cursed symbols that could kill him? The young servant woman turned as if she were glancing at the King and in her claws, visible for him to see, was a corked bottle filled with misting blackness. She turned back to Kamella and uncorked it.

The old King's wincing eyes widened and through the piercing pain his body was sending him, he struggled to get to his feet with the use of his cane, slipping and falling multiple times in the process. Still, he never gave up, but he wasn't fast enough to respond… The corpse maid pried the unconscious Queen's mouth open and lowered the bottle. The shadowy mist swirled from the bottle and flowed into Kamella orally. The King had once again fallen to the stone floor yet he saw the whole thing. "N-no…" he fought to say, reaching for his wife, and his heart pounding rapidly in chest. With every beat, his heart pumped more of his blood flowing out of the knife wound, causing him to grow weaker and weaker to the point that the only thing the King could do was lie there and watch, quietly praying for a miracle.

Seconds after taking in the mist, Kamella sharply gasped. Her back arched slightly and she scrapped against her restrains weakly all the while she remained insensible. Suddenly, the aged Queen's body relaxed, letting loose the quick air taken in, and she went silently limp. "Kamella…" A tear ran down the cheek of the once proud and happy King. He tightly closed his sad eyes, feeling them fill with wetness as he waited, slumping fully down to the floor... Whoever had planned this, thought it up well and it worked; helpless to help themselves and no one around to help them. He didn't imagine he or his wife would go like this—Kamella. He just got her back…only to lose her again and be forced to watch it!

The female voice returned with a cool chuckle, heard within the area of the study. "Not to worry, she's not dead," she said smoothly. "I've only given her something that will make her see our cause." The corpse servant woman took hold of the knife again, letting the blade slide a little against the table top. She turned around and made her way to the dying King, her footsteps echoing slowly on the stone. "If she gives in," continued the voice, "she'll become a servant to our Lord. If she fights it and wins, I'll be forced to kill her. As for you, Your Majesty," The dead MagiKoopa maid stopped before him, just before the small pool of blood, the knife aimed over the King's chest, "you don't have a choice."

King Prideaux lethargically opened his eyes half-lidded and feebly turned his head toward the walking corpse of Yvonne. His eyes were completely dull before returning sluggishly to the position before, keeping his eyes halfway open for another moment longer. "As I promised when I killed the King and Queen ruling before you," the voice spoke up again and the King closed his eyes. Simultaneously, two shadowed figures appeared quietly, one after the other, behind the dead woman as the female voice continued, "I've come to kill you." With that, the corpse forced her arm down, pushing the knife with it.


End file.
